


Pendant

by Paian



Category: Stargate (1994), Stargate SG-1
Genre: April Showers 2015, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>pendant (adj.): hanging; suspended; remaining undetermined</em>
</p>
<p>A tag to the movie <em>Stargate</em>. Can read as either post-movie or pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pendant

**Author's Note:**

> For JDJunkie's Jack/Daniel Through-the-Years-a-thon, November 2014. One word changed, one deleted, one added.

Blue scintillation dispersed like cold smoke. Daniel still felt the skin of Jack's hand under his. The gold still warm from his body, going warm into Jack's palm.

He backed slowly off the step. Sha'uri moved close.

"You wished," she said.

"Yes." The wild hope that had flared between them as Jack turned -- to go, to stay --

"Then I will wish for him to come back for you someday, once Abydos has healed and you have had your fill of learning. Perhaps then I will go too."

She clasped his hand, enclosing that memory of warmth. Helping him hold it.


End file.
